


A New Meaning

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his senses back on line Christmas has a new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Meaning

Jim didn’t dislike Christmas per say. In fact, he really didn’t mind it. He had some good memories of his mother and homemade cookie.  He had some good times with Carolyn during their short marriage.

But since his senses came on-line Christmas had a new meaning and not all of it good.  Too many curses, complaints, and bitches said under people’s breath, too low for others to hear but Jim heard.  Only a tenth of them were amusing, most were just rude.  Fragrances once nice and triggered scent memories of good times, now assaulted him giving him an instant headache. Homes decorated with a multitude of colored lights now made him dizzy.

The senses gave him an edge to do what he did, put the bad guys away.  But there were times when he just wished they would go away so he could enjoy the holidays like he used to


End file.
